Pengantin Baru
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menarik kata-kata itu kembali."/"Y-ya."/"Hanya mencintaku."/"Ya."/"Tidak akan melihat pada lelaki lain."/"Ya."/"Akan selalu percaya padaku."/"Ya."/"Tidak akan pernah lari dariku."/"Ya."/"Akan memberikan anak yang banyak untukku."/"Ya."/"EHH?"/Warning: NaruHina's fic, Canon, Oneshot


Drable singkat NaruHina yang menceritakan tentang awal-awal pernikahan mereka.

Sebenarnya, saya mau mempublish fic ini untuk apa itu yang tanggal 7 juli, #saya ngga begitu tahu. Pengen ikut meramaikan. Tapi yah, karena takut ntar modemnya kehabisan pulsa, jadi saya publish sekarang aja, #ditendang karena mempublish sesuka jidad.

Yes, fic ini spesial buat NaruHina dan penggemarnya! Semoga suka...

* * *

**.**

**-NaruHina-**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Me**

**Warning : Typo's, OOC (maybe), CANON, and others**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

**.**

* * *

**-TAMU-  
**

"Wahh, selamat ya, Hinata! Naruto! Semoga menjadi keluarga yang sakinah, hehe..." Sakura tersenyum sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak berselang lama setelahnya, gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai terisak pelan. Tak pelak, hal itu membuat Hinata yang tengah dipeluk pun tersentak kaget.

"A-ano... ada apa, S-Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Dalam hati ia sudah was-was tentang tangisan Sakura. 'Apa jangan-jangan Sakura-_chan_ tidak terima dengan pernikahan ini?' batin Hinata berpraduga. Wajah manis dari pewaris Hyuuga itu mulai terlihat suram dan cemas.

"Hinata..."

"I-iya, a-ada apa?" Lagi-lagi, kecemasan yang melanda Hinata semakin menjadi. Di pikirannya kini mulai terbayang akan tindakan selanjutnya dari murid kesayangan Godaime Hokage itu. "A-apa kau sakit?" tanyanya -lagi. Benar-benar tidak nyambung. Lengan Hinata sedikit bergetar membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Iya, Hinata. Aku sakit hati, hiks..."

DEG!

Jantung Hinata serasa ditusuk sebuah belati yang sangat tajam. Gadis bermahkota indigo itu sampai tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. 'A-apa Sakura-chan b-berencana mengacaukan pernikahanku?' Lagi-lagi Hinata berpraduga sesukanya.

Beberapa tamu yang hadir pun tampak mulai memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Sakura dan Hinata. Bisik-bisik samar mulai terdengar di sekitar ruangan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Apa mereka terlibat cinta segitiga?"

"Atau ada yang menuntut tanggung jawab?"

"Hey, jangan-jangan gadis berambut pink itu seorang lesbi!"

"Hush, jangan sembarangan! Mungkin saja mereka sedang terharu."

Sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh. Ia lalu mengatur senyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura dengan bersahabat. Sangat hebat, memang. Di tengah rasa sakit yang dirasanya, Hinata sanggup menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau ia baik-baik saja. "Sakura-chan sakit hati dengan siapa?"

"Aku sakit hati padamu yang telah menikah. Sementara, aku yang lebih tua darimu, belum juga menikah," curhat Sakura pelan di telinga Hinata.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Ti-

'Gubrak!'

Hampir saja Hinata dan para tamu lain terjatuh saat mendengar penuturan Sakura. "A-aahff..." Rasanya Hinata sangat kesusahan dalam menahan tawanya kala mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Ia merutuk dirinya dalam hati saat ingat akan prasangka buruk yang ia lempar pada Sakura. 'Betapa bodohnya, aku!'

"Sekali lagi, selamat ya!" seru Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata, bersamaan dengan helaan napas bosan dari para tamu yang sepertinya sangat berharap dengan adanya adegan seru penuh tantangan seperti di drama-drama. Gadis berstatus ninja medis itu lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. "Doakan aku biar cepat menyusul, ya!" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Huh, aku bisa mendengarnya!" seru Naruto bosan. Ia juga sangat tegang tadi.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_..."

Sakura pun berlalu digantikan oleh seorang pemuda berambut raven yang kini tengah berdiri dengan kaku di depan kedua mempelai. "Selamat!" ujarnya singkat dan bergegas pergi dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

'Greb!'

Secepat-cepatnya Sasuke bergerak, ternyata ada lagi yang lebih cepat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak dari sang Yellow Flash yang sangat melegenda. "Tunggu dulu, _Teme_..." desis Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. "Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu, kan? janji akan melamar Sakura-_chan_ sehari setelah hari pernikahanku, iya kan? Hehehe..." bisik pemuda _Jinchuuriki_ itu yang terdengar sangat sadis di telinga Sasuke. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat, kini bertambah pucat. "Aku sudah menagajarimu cara melamar. Kalau kau lari, aku akan memanggilmu 'Sasu-_chan_' selamanya, hehe..."

Dengan napas hampir putus, Sasuke Uchiha berdehem demi mempertahankan harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi. "Coba saja kau panggil aku begitu," desisnya penuh hawa membunuh dan deathglare mematikan. Cukup sudah Naruto meremehkannya. Karena selama ini, dialah yang selalu unggul. "Kita lihat saja," ujarnya tajam sebelum berlalu.

"Yo, Naruto, Hinata! Selamat!" ujar Kiba sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

"Selamat!" ujar Shino pula dengan _cool_-nya.

"_A-arigatou_, Kiba-_kun_, Shino-_kun_! Semoga kalian cepat menyusul..."

"Se-"

'Brukh!'

Dengan tiba-tiba, tubuh Shino dan Kiba langsung oleng berlawanan saat sesosok warna kuning menghambur semborono ke arah Hinata. "Hinataa! Selamat, ya! Doakan aku biar cepat menyusul!"

"I-iya, Ino-_chan_! _Arigatou_ dan semoga..."

Hinata lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Bagaimana pun juga repotnya dirinya kini, senyum tulus tetap bersarang di bibirnya. Ini hari bahagia baginya, tidak bolehkan ia tersenyum?

Ia akan tersenyum, bersama dengan sang suami yang juga tengah tersenyum.

"_Arigatou, Minna!_"

.

.

.

.

.

**-RAMEN-**

Berdiri sambil menebar senyum dan menyalami para tamu satu persatu selama berjam-jam, mau tidak mau membuat kedua pengantin baru itu lelah. Keduanya bahkan belum sarapan sejak pagi tadi.

"Aku sangat lapar," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata sambil meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

Hinata yang melihatnya langsung gelagapan. Iris amethys miliknya sibuk bergerak liar menjelajahi ruangan mencari makanan. Memang, ia belum begitu lapar, tapi kalau Naruto -Suaminya lapar, ia tidak akan bisa tenang. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh beberapa jenis makanan yang pantas dimakan oleh Naruto.

Mata Hinata sedikit berbinar saat melihat beberapa makanan yang sepertinya sangat disukai Naruto, gadis itu berniat menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambilnya, namun, betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat sang suami tercinta sudah lenyap dari sampingnya. Nah, inilah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Hinata. Naruto itu, kalau lapar telah melandanya, ia bisa melakukan apa saja demi tercapainya sesuap nasi. Benar-benar...

Dengan lesu dan tidak bersemangat, Hinata kembali mejabat tangan dari salah seorang tamu yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Senyumnya yang tadi bersemangat, kini berubah sedikit memudar dengan ketiadaan sang suami di sampingnya.

"Huuffhh..."

"Hinata, tidak baik, lho, seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti nenek-nenek," canda Naruto dengan garingnya. Pemuda itupun tidak sadar kalau ia tengah bercanda. Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agar ikut bersamanya.

"Tadaa!"

"Eh?"

"Ini adalah ramen spesial di hari spesial! Silakan dimakan, _Hime-sama_!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menunduk hormat seperti seorang pelayan. Dengan semangat menggebu, pemuda _Sannin_ itu langsung melahap ramen yang ada di depannya dengan penuh nafsu. Kelaparan telah membuatnya lupa tentang statusnya yang kini sebagai seorang pengantin.

"Bu-bukannya seharusnya, s-seorang Ratu dipersilakan makan terlebih d-dahulu?" canda Hinata dengan gaya bicaranya yang gagap dan bibir mengerucut.

"Tidak masalah. Karena, Ratu masih di bawah Raja. Dan di sini, akulah Rajanya."

Mulut Hinata semakin mengerucut demi mendengar alasan yang dibuat Naruto.

"Baiklah..." Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali menunduk seperti sebelumnya, "Bolehkah saya makan duluan, _Hime_?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha..." Hinata benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tawanya. "Silakan, Raja..." Gadis itu lalu melirik sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati satu orang pun yang berada di sekitar. Itu pertanda kalau Naruto telah membawanya dengan berteleportasi ke suatu tempat. Mau tidak mau, bibir milik Hinata kembali bergerak menampilkan sebuah senyum lembut dan duduk di depan Naruto. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari seseorang yang telah lama ia sukai ini, dan kini, orang itu telah menjadi suaminya. Betapa bersyukurnya Hinata saat ini.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

"Hmm?"

"_Arigatou_..."

.

.

.

.

.

**-MALAM PERTAMA-**

Hinata duduk di atas ranjang pengantinnya dengan sangat gelisah. Berkali-kali matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menenangkan diri, namun berkali-kali pulalah ia tidak dapat tenang. "Isshh, ada apa denganku?" rutuknya seorang diri. Gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mengetok-ngetokkan sisir yang ada di tangannya dengan gemas.

Pemandangan indah yang bertaburkan mawar merah di sekitar kamar tidak mampu menenangkan hati gadis Hyuuga itu. Bayangan tentang 'Malam Pertama' terus berputar sengit dalam pikirannya. Terus berputar hingga kaset itu berubah kusut dan rusak.

'Klek!'

Bunyi decitan pintu yang terbuka langsung membuat mata Hinata melebar. Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiaran seseorang yang sejak tadi telah menjadi bahan pikirannya -Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto hanya diam. Pemuda itu lalu mengunci pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

'Glek!'

Kegugupan benar-benar sangat menguasai Hinata. Ia berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah memerah dan tubuh yang gemetar. Kedua jari telunjuknya bergerak seperti biasa saat ia tengah mengalami kegugupan. Entah kenapa, ia sangat takut. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dari memandang Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dengan wajah serius.

"Bukannya kita sudah menikah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan jas yang ia pakai.

Hinata lantas menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat gugup. "I-iya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Naruto, tanpa sadar, ia sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Naruto. "A-ahh!" Dengan cepat, Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat Naruto yang kini tengah melepas kemejanya juga.

Tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, Naruto lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata sambil menyampirkan Handuk di bahunya. "Lalu... kita harus melakukan sesuatu, iya kan?"

"A-ah, etto... bukannya Naruto-_kun_ mau ma-mandi?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengalihkna pembicaraan.

Naruto terlihat sedikit kaget atau bisa dibilang sebagai pura-pura kaget. "Oh, iya, hehe... kalau begitu, ayo cium aku!" seru pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Hinata langsung gelagapan mendengar permintaan Naruto. Matanya sibuk melirik ke sana kemari dengan sangat bingung. 'Bukannya yang mencium itu biasanya lelaki?' batin Hinata kecewa. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia merutuk dirinya sendiri atas pemikiran bodohnya. Ia tengah bingung sekarang.

"A-ano..."

'Cup'

Iris amethys milik Hinata langsung melebar kala Naruto dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Gadis itu langsung mengap-mengap dengan wajah sangat kaget dan bingung. Hingga ciuman singkat itu berlalu dengan cengiran lebar yang bersarang di wajah Naruto.

Wajah Hinata sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Memerah antara malu dan bingung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dicium oleh lelaki. Yah, ini adalah pertama kalinya. Tidak pernah ada lelaki yang menciumnya sebelumnya. Dan ini adalah benar-benar yang pertama. "A-a..." Lututnya terasa sangat lemas, hingga bibirnya pun tidak dapat berucap apa-apa.

"Apa... mau lagi?" tanya Naruto tidak tahu malu.

Dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di pinggangnya. Gadis itu lalu terduduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah syok. "Kau harus mandi dulu. Kau bau!" serunya tanpa gagap sama sekali.

Naruto pun berlalu masuk ke dalam toilet sambil mendengus kesal dengan bibir mengerucut. Bahkan setelah menikah pun, ia masih tidak segan menunjukkan sisi kekanakan yang ia miliki.

Tinggallah Hinata di dalam kamar masih dengan wajah syoknya. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak walaupun Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi di matanya. Dengan perlahan, Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah cermin di samping ranjang. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, hingga saat pandangannya sampai di bibir, tangannya tergerak sendiri menutup bibir -malu.

"Aku sudah berciuman! Aku sudah berciuman!" ujarnya berkali-kali dengan kepala menggeleng tidak percaya. Hanya itu yang mampu Hinata ucapkan.

Sangat dramatis.

"Apa mau kucium lagi?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Hinata dengan cengirannya yang sangat lain dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-MERTUA-**

Sehari setelah menikah, Naruto dan Hinata berniat untuk pergi ke Uzumaki Gakure untuk berkunjung sekaligus berbulan madu. Tempat itu adalah kampung halaman dari Ibu Naruto. Keduanya sudah mempersiapkan segala peralatan mereka dan akan bernagkat sore nanti setelah mengunjungi mertua Naruto -Ayah Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama, aku berniat membawa Hinata ke Desa ibuku," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Ayah Hinata dengan tenang.

Hiashi hanya diam. Lelaki paruh baya itu melirik Hinata sejenak sebelum berujar, "Pergi saja," ujarnya singkat dan terkesan tidak peduli.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan sangat kecewa. Ayahnya bahkan tidak mempedulikannya sedikit pun hingga ia menikah. "A-"

"Kalau begitu, tidak jadi," ujar Naruto pula tiba-tiba. Pemuda _Jinchuuriku_ itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangnya dan menunduk kembali setelahnya. "Mungkin kami akan berbulan madu di Kohona saja," tambah Naruto. Betapa kekecewaan Hinata semakin bertambah karenanya. Matanya pun memanas dan berkaca-kaca.

'Brak!'

Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba bangkit sambil menggerebek meja di depannya, hingga air minun yang ada di atasnya langsung tumpah tidak beraturan. Hinata sangat kaget namun Naruto masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya, tenang dan terlihat sangat tidak terganggu. Ia tampak sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

"Kenapa tidak jadi? Bukannya sudah kukatakan pergi saja?" bentak Hiashi tanpa dapat menyimpan nada emosi dalam suaranya.

Naruto hanya diam, sangat tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Hiashi. Benar-benar terlihat seperti menantu tidak tahu diuntung. Malah, sebenarnya, pemuda itu berniat seperti ini ketika ia sedang melamar Hinata sebulan yang lalu. Namun urung karena takutnya Hiashi akan langsung tidak memberikan restu. Mendapatkan restu memanglah sangat mudah, namun kalau ia macam-macam, tentunya akan menjadi sulit. Jadi, sekaranglah waktu yang cocok baginya untuk memberontak. Benar-benar terdengar licik. Tapi demi ini semua hanya demi Hinata dan Ayahnya.

"Hey, Bocah! Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Hiashi lagi. "Apa kau tidak tahu malu? Baru saja menikah dengan anakku, kau sudah berani menyakitinya! Lihat, dia menangis!" ujar Hiashi tiba-tiba, sangat tidak sadar kalau ia kini telah berkata hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

Mendengar bentakan Hiashi, sepasang pengantin itu pun kaget dalam versi berbeda mereka. Hiashi sendiri kaget dengan perkataannya. Lelaki setengah baya itu lalu kembali duduk di kursinya sambil mengusap wajah karena malu. Hinata pun langsung paham dengan maksud Naruto. Ia melirik sekilas pada sang suami yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya seakan menjelaskan sebuah jawaban.

"Hiks..." Tangis Hinata tiba-tiba semakin menjadi dan tidak tertahan. Ia menangis seperti seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Naruto yang semulanya sudah sengaja menyusun rancangan seperti ini kaget setengah mati mendengar tangisan Hinata. Ia hanya berniat menunjukkan sisi seorang ayah pada diri seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Namun, tangis kencang dari Hinata benar-benar berada di luar dugaannya.

Gadis itu, dia bahkan menangis seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah menangis selama beratus-ratus tahun, dan baru menumpahkannya sekarang. Hiashi yang biasanya selalu datar itu pun terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Hina-"

"-_Tou-sama_! Hiks..." Dengan cepat Hinata langsung memeluk ayahnya erat. Memang, selama ini ia tidak ingat pernah memeluk atau dipeluk ayahnya. Jadi, sekarang, setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Hiashi tadi, Hinata sadar kalau ayahnya itu sangat sayang padanya. Ayahnya peduli padanya. "_Arigatou_... _arigatou_..." ujar Hinata berulang-ulang di sela tangisan dan pelukannya.

Lengan kekar Hiashi mau tidak mau membalas pelukan dari Hinata dengan kaku. Setelah bertahun ia bertahan dengan sikap egois, kini ia merasa sangat berharga sebagai seorang ayah. Air mata tidak dapat ditahannya, walau dengan usaha keras.

Tidak jauh dari kedua ayah dan anak itu, terlihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum tipis. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan rindu itu. Rindu pada kedua orang tuanya. Rindu pada pelukan Minato dan Kushina di saat-saat terakhir pertemuan mereka. Naruto lalu mengarahkan tatapannya pada langit biru yang berada di luar jendela. Ingatannya menerawang pada perjumpaan terakhirnya dengan kedua orang tua.

'_Kaa-san_... _Tou-san_... aku hebat, kan?' batinnya dengan mata berkaca.

.

.

.

.

.

**-KELUARGA-**

Ini sudah masuk sebulan dari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Percaya atau tidak, setiap hari mulai menunjukkan waktu malamnya, seorang Hyuuga Hinata akan selalu memasang wajah pucat yang memerah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan ia sewaktu baru menikah sebulan yang lalu. Ia bahkan masih sangat malu untuk bergandeng tangan dengan Naruto di mana saja. Akan tetapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri, kalau ia akan merasa sangat rindu jika tidak bertemu dalam sedetik. Benar-benar rindu...

Seperti saat ini, sehabis makan malam bersama, Hinata segera membereskan semua peralatan memasak seorang diri. Setelah, membereskan segalanya, Hinata masuk ke kamarnya demi mencari Naruto, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan pemuda tersebut di mana pun. Gadis itu terlihat sangat gelisah dan berusaha mencari suaminya itu hingga sekeliling kediaman Hyuuga.

Sejak ia menikah dengan Naruto, Hiashi menyarankan agar keduanya tetap tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga, dan hal itu disambut baik oleh pasangan tersebut walaupun dengan sedikit keberatan dari Naruto, tapi toh, pemuda itu tetap menerimanya saat melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat senang dengan tawaran ayahnya.

Wajah Hinata langsung melembut saat menemukan Naruto yang tengah berbaring tenang di atas atap. Matanya menerawang pada pemandangan alam dengan taburan bintang tanpa awan mendung.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

"Eh? Hinata... duduklah..." Naruto lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk duduk di dekatnya.

Hinata lalu duduk dengan patuh di sebelah Naruto. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, hanya ada keheningan di antara keduanya. Naruto hanya diam, Hinata pun tidak berniat untuk membuka suara. Dan seperti biasa, gadis itu akan bergerak gelisah karena gugup yang melandanya.

"Umm... apa Naruto-_kun_ belum ngantuk?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu harus membuka topik apa, hingga pertanyaan sepele begitulah yang terpikir olehnya.

Naruto melirik Hinata sekilas. Terkadang sifat pemalu Hinata membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat lucu kalau gugup di mata Naruto. Hingga tidak jarang ia harus menahan diri mati-matian dari menerjang Hinata saat itu juga. "Apa kau gugup?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangannya tergerak demi merangkul pundak istrinya agar menyandar di dadanya. "Kau sangat lucu, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata tentu saja sudah sangat memerah saat ini. Sebulan bersama dengan Naruto, tetap saja tidak membuat gadis itu bisa menghilangkan rona merah hebat di pipinya. Betapa pun seringnya Naruto berhadapan dengannya kini, ia akan selalu jatuh cinta dan jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda tersebut.

"Aku sangat bersyukur setelah hidup denganmu. Semuanya terasa berubah dan tidak berhenti membuatku senang," ujar Naruto memulai ceritanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Hinata. "Tapi terkadang, aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat sedih."

Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto. Dalam hati ia sibuk merutuki dirinya yang merasa tidak berhasil membahagiakan Naruto. Namun, Hinata tetap diam, siap mendengarkan setiap kata dari suaminya.

"Aku teringat dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san... sangat berharap mereka hadir untuk merasakan kebahagian ini," lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih.

Hinata pun ikut sedih mendengarnya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang lelaki di sampingnya berusaha mengatakan kalau dirinya ada. "Aku... maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membuat Naruto-_kun_ bahagia."

Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata gemas. "Kau tahu? Kesedihan itu bukan salahmu. Dalam kesedihan itu, aku merasa sangat senang bisa mengenang kedua orang tuaku. Aku merasa, itulah salah satu bakti yang bisa aku persembahkan untuk mereka," jelas Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Tapi, aku memang merasa ada yang kurang darimu," tambah pemuda itu cepat.

Hinata terperangah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Air mukanya langsung kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. "A-apa?"

"Dia akan sempurna kalau kau mau mengatakan 'ya'," ujar Naruto pula sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ya!" jawab Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. Membuat tawa Naruto pecah seketika.

"Hahaha!"

Bibir Hinata mengerucut kesal karena sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh suaminya itu. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya sedikit galak, melupakan fakta kalau dirinya sering berbicara dengan tergagap.

Naruto tidak menjawab, pemuda itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dengan wajah serius. Hingga ia berhasil menciptkan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta dan kasih. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menarik kata-kata itu kembali."

Dengan gugup dan wajah memerah, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Y-yaa..."

"Hanya mencintaku."

"Ya."

"Tidak akan melihat pada lelaki lain."

"Ya."

"Akan selalu percaya padaku."

"Ya."

"Tidak akan pernah lari dariku."

"Ya."

"Akan memberikan anak yang banyak untukku."

"Ya."

"Baiklahh..."

"Ya -eh? Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata panik saat tiba-tiba Naruto sudah mengangkat tubuhnya di dada.

"Membuat anak," jawab Naruto enteng.

"EHH?"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Yes, selesai juga fic NaruHina ini. Apa fic ini terlihat romantis? #sejujurnya saya ngga terlalu pandai buat romantis. Hadeuh, tanggal 7 juli itu sebenarnya ada apa ya? Saya rasanya pernah denger.

Memang gaje, sih. Jadi, adakah dari para Readers yang mau berbagi dengan saya melalui kotak review?


End file.
